


You and Jenna

by VenuzBarz



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Tyler Joseph, Cheating, F/M, Gay Josh Dun, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Lies, M/M, Naive, Not Famous AU, Sad, Sex, Songfic, Trust Issues, brendon is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:04:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenuzBarz/pseuds/VenuzBarz
Summary: "Fuck you and Jenna"Cheating songfic based on You and Jennifer by Bulow





	You and Jenna

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you enjoy!

In a relationship, especially when it’s serious, you make promises: don’t fall asleep angry at each other, communicate your problems, don’t cheat. I thought Tyler, of all people, would be able to keep those promises. I guess life is crazy though.

_Listen, no we don't need to be enemies _

_Ain't got tunnel vision_

I was gay. Tyler was bisexual. My friends would ask if it bothered me. It didn’t. The stereotype that bisexual people were unfaithful was just that. A stereotype. It fit a few people, but not all. Not Tyler. Tyler was honest and loyal. He showered me in affection and treated me like a prince. We knew each other in and now. How to make each other laugh. How to make each other melt. How to make each other cum. It felt perfect.

_V_ _ision of us in the future with a _

_White picket fence and eternal decisions _

_I almost did it, glad that I didn't_

I started getting suspicious around 7 months into our relationship. _Space cakes and a Big Mac_ His phone was buzzing a lot. He said it was his mom, sometimes one of his brothers; his mom was protective and his brothers were annoying. I’d met them before. It made sense. I let it go.

_I'm a space case but I'm sure that_

_ All my friends fake 'cause they told me that_

_ Shit wasn't real, it was all in my head_

He was studying a lot more. I mean, it was senior year. He was in two AP classes and we were getting ready for college. I let him be when he said he was studying for a few hours and needed quiet. He couldn’t study without silence; he was easily distracted. It made sense. I let it go.

_I imagined that, false spark_

_ Saw them hand and hand standing outside of a Wal-Mart _

_Now I'm sitting here wondering when did this all start_

He asked me to come to his house less often as I used to. “Lets just go to your house instead.” he would say. “My mom doesn’t want people over today.” he would explain. One day, he finally let something slip. “My family can’t know about us. I don’t want them getting suspicious.” he said. I understood that; his family was Christiand and they couldn’t know he was with a boy. It made sense. I let it go.

_Fuck you and Jennifer, _

_I know that you're out with her _

_Go pretend that you're just friends _

_I'll pretend that I'm not hurt_

He smelled sweeter. Floral but slightly, just slightly, fruity. Perfume. It was faint, but it wasn’t too hard to detect considering I knew exactly what his cologne smelled like. I asked him what it was. “Madison made me drive her to the mall yesterday. She made me go to Victoria’s Secret with her. I can’t wash off whatever she sprayed on me.” He explained. It was understandable; she made him take her to the mall all the time. It made sense. I let it go.

_I know all the shit I heard, _

_you can take these bitter words _

_Fuck you and Jennifer _

_Go fucking make love to her_

The sex was rougher. It used to be slow, soft, intimate. We would make love. Now it was fast, rough, unstable. Now we were just fucking. It was almost painful, mentally and physically. He’d fuck me into the mattress, degrade me. We were never like that before. “I just saw some things online. I thought maybe it was something we could try out.” He said, still with post-orgasm heavy breathing. I nodded in response. It was fine to me; everyone has their secret fantasies. It made sense. I let it go.

_Rather be the girl that got away _

_Than be under your thumb_

“You sad, blind son of a bitch.” Brendon told me when I told him I got another text from Tyler saying he was studying again. I felt confused. I looked at him and he looked frustrated. “What?” I asked. “As your friend,” he said, “I am telling you that there is a 98% chance that Tyler is cheating on you.” As soon as I heard that one word, my limbs started tingling and my heart felt white hot and doubled in speed. He grabbed my hands. Not in a romantic way. “How?” Was all I could get out. “His phone is always blowing up. He disappears for hours at a time and says he’s studying. He doesn’t want you coming over anymore. He fucking smells like perfume, Josh.” His tone was harsh, but not towards me. “No.” I could only say single syllable words.

_Don't need to spend no more time on you,_

_ not like I was in love _

_Not that I'm having a nervous breakdown_

_ I'm just let down, down, down, down _

_Y_ _ou don't know what that's like though_

He grabbed his keys and for a moment, I was afraid he was leaving me alone. “Come on. We’re going to investigate.” He said. I followed him numbly. No. Nothing’s going to happen.

_To wait up, wait up all night though _

_Sleep, sleep with one eye closed I'm blessed yo,_

_ I'm blessed yo Lord had some mercy on me, _

_he looks out for nobody _

_He spared me you're treason for some unexplained reason, yeah_

I knew where we were going before we even got into the car. His house. My heart hadn’t settled at all, especially when we pulled into Tyler’s driveway. As we walked to his front door, he put on a fake smile and knocked on the door gently. Kelly, Tyler’s mom, answered the door with a smile. “Hi Josh! Tyler didn’t tell me he was having you or your friend over. Feel free to just head up.” She moved to let us through the door.

_So I thank you for teaching me how I could live without you _

_Never needed me, _

_I_ _ don't need you_

He led the way upstairs. I let him. I felt so fucking nervous. His door was clearly marked with basketball stickers he stuck on when he was 12. I remember teasing him about it the first time I ever came over. ‘He’s studying. We’re going to walk in there and he’s going to be sitting at his desk, reading his AP History book. He’ll be annoyed that we interrupted but then he’s gonna look at me and give me that silly crooked smile.’ I thought to myself.

_Fuck you and Jennifer,_

_ I know that you're out with her_

_ Go pretend that you're just friends _

_I'll pretend that I'm not hurt_

Life is crazy though.

_I know all the shit I heard,_

_ you can take these bitter words_

_ Fuck you and Jennifer _

_Go fucking make love to her_

Brendon strategically managed to open Tyler’s bedroom door without knocking or making a noise. I wanted to puke.

_Fuck you and Jennifer, _

_I know that you're out with her _

_Go pretend that you're just friends _

_Thrusting in and out of her_

He was in bed. On top of a blonde girl who didn’t look familiar. A blanket covered their lower halves but it was clear what was happening by the looks on their faces and the movements of his hips. He was slow and gentle. We watched him lean down and kiss her the same way. Slow and gentle. Like how he used to with me months ago.

_I_ _ can see her close her eyes_

_ While you kiss her soft and nice_

“Are you fucking serious?” Brendon asked, stern and loud, but it wasn’t a question. Both Tyler and the blonde girl visibly jumped, scared faces as they pulled away from each other and covered themselves up. I watched his face change when his eyes went from Brendon to me. “Josh, baby,” he started, fumbling out of the bed and throwing on a pair of boxers that he threw off earlier. I immediately turned and ran down the stairs, unable to even look at him. Before Kelly could even ask what happened, I swung the front door open and ran out to Brendon’s car, swinging the passenger door and climbing in. I shook as Brendon ran out seconds later, pissed and concerned laced onto his features. He got into the driver’s seat and drove off back to my house without even buckling his seat belt. I heard him apologizing and my phone buzzing but both noises were faint underneath the sound of my pulse, somehow speeding up.

Brendon spent the night but I couldn’t say a single thing the entire time. I didn’t eat. I didn’t even really sleep. I could see their naked bodies underneath my eyelids every time I tried. I let my phone die. I later found out that her name was Jenna. I found that out during a party Brendon dragged me to. I drank more that night. I’ve been drinking every weekend since I found out. Tyler looked as though he pitied me every time he saw me in the hallway. His friends did too. But fuck Tyler.

_Fuck you and Jennifer_

Fuck Tyler and Jenna. 

_Go fucking make love to her_


End file.
